


Open Slaughter 2 4/9

by JSS394



Category: Lee Pace and Dick Hickcock
Genre: Asylum, Bleeding Method, M/M, Meal, Rabbit Skin Glue, Rolling Hills Asylum, Slaughter, Yellow Jump Suite, butcher - Freeform, infamous - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2 4/9

Part 4 

The Modest Mouse

The next on the chopping list Hannibal sauntered up calmly towards a metal cleaned hospital bed that was placed in the centre of the room. What laid on top of it was the second man inline. Hannibal wavered over his left hand gripping onto the zipper immediately removing the clothing of the silenced man placing the discarded clothing away from his place making the place look clean and cleared of unwanted objects. Hannibal placed his hands on the hands head unlatching the straps seeing the mans chest raised up taking his first breathe in the clean atmosphere. Lee’s eyes widened seeing who it was before him while his arms where tucked behind him in a coating of himself feeling safe with his body connection around him as if his arms where a barrier. 

Hannibal placed a large open vessel beneath the humans head. With a long-bladed knife, started at one corner of the jaw and make a deep ear-to-ear slicing through his neck and larynx to the opposite side. This will sever the internal and external carotid arteries, the major blood vessels carrying blood from the heart to the head, face, and brain. If the human is not yet dead, which he isn’t. This will kill it quickly and allow for the blood to drain in any case. But, in this case Hannibal knows how far he can push the mans heart before he could kill him. After the initial rush of blood, the stream should be controllable and can be directed into a receptacle. Drainage can be assisted by massaging the extremities down in the direction of the trunk and by compressing and releasing with a pumped pressure of his hands. For his stomach. A mature specimen will at least contain six letters of blood. 

There is no use for this fluid, unless some source is waiting to use it immediately for ritual purposes. It acts as an emetic in most people if drank, it must be mentioned here that because of the eternal possibility of AIDS it is recommended that for safety all blood should be considered to be contaminated and disposed of in some fashion. It is not known whether an HlV-infected humans flesh but, its dangerous even if cooked but, this is another item to consider when choosing a specimen, someone in the low-risk strata. This method is called the bleeding method where it is about to be shown before Hannibal and Lee and the other four standing men. 

Hannibal removed the man from the table while holding onto the mans arm that was covered in a brown cotton fibrous jacket that covered a blue/green white stripped long sleeved cotton jumper that splitted at the top exposing a white shirt with cut off sleeves and a circular neck hole around his neck. Below he wore cream coloured trousers that were accompanied by black polished boots that had been laced up really tight. His facial appearance was clean and slick. He didn’t have much of a beard but, you could see that one was slowly forming around his mouth. His hair was combed on either side leaving the middle combed but. slanted to one side.

Hannibal let him go from his grasp into the opened. He, Dick or his longer version was Richard Hickock. Richard was a slim built kind of man and had brown eyes. He sat upright on the bed holding a gun tightly in his hands; he had it aimed at the shooting paper that had been plastered onto the wall with the old glue that Hannibal had made from rabbit skins with a hint of other creatures blood mixed into it. Dick opened a part of his mouth breathing in and out with one eye squinted shut so he could look down the barrel of slim line gun to get a better feeling for the aiming to get him used to the weight in his hand once more. The feeling oh that killed his sweetly knowing he had a purpose on his life. (Right, all I have to do is shoot this god dam target because unfortunately, last time I shot a guard right smack in the middle of the head. Woops). He thought with a smile remembering how that day played out. 

Dick raised his flattened brow feeling a small particle is his existence rolled down leaping over his brow rolling down the curve of his cheek into the pit of his neck near his chest sinking in to his skin in this air consuming it once more. His brain started to strain making sure he wouldn’t miss this time. But, yet again the palm of his hand began to shake slightly in his grasp. He quickly jested his position with slight movements of his feet placing his free hand intertwining his fingers in within the gun cupping over his hand making it a sturdier hold around his weakened wrist. His left index finger in slow breathes began to put pressure on the trigger, he breathed with his mouth tightly shut making sure no air will escape from their while it saunter through his nostrils.

He climaxed his exhale pushing hard onto the trigger, the bullet spiralled out in a slow but, fast pace motion shaking off all the small particles of gun, smoke shattered on to the floor, the gun spiralled into the air, missing the paper by an inch, Dick’s smile went to a frown drooping the sides of his mouth seeing the bullet hit the back wall it reflected off it harshly spinning immediately into the rib cage of one Dick Hickock. The bullet purged through his insides hitting the back wall with a splatter indenting the outer layer of the concreted wall containing all sound within it. Dick opened his mouth inhaling loudly with a gasp of words he would have said but, nothing came out. Dick clenched his fist in the air in enormous amount of pain, with the other hand un-hooking his grasp around the gun out from his sweaty hands, it landed on the floor with a bang as Dick sat their very still with his eyes fading in and out with small prompted breaths. His heart was bleeding inside his body covering it with blood as the bullet deepened in his body more, Dick left his last breathe of air conjure up inside him. He gradually loosened up his bones in a relaxing state. His body unconsciously feel to one side of the bed collapsing his lungs to the point of no breath. The blood started to travel to numerous parts of him also soaking up upon the white sheets turning it into red. 

*****

Hannibal was pleased with himself unlike Lee he was shaken up still by the first imagery that played out before him. Now this one just made it harder for him to withstand this so much obscure death before him since it started to layer up into his mind with hard core emotions that he could not bare anymore.


End file.
